Deal with the Devil
by Ghosthunter64
Summary: Rupert makes a deal with a beatiful but evil half-life, to keep Mina,Luke and Ruby safe but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Based on the characters' in Demons.

Galvin makes a deal with an evil half-life, keeping Mina, Luke and Ruby safe. But at what cost?

Disclaimer- I do not own Demons or the characters in this story. Shame!

DEMONS

Deal With The Devil

Chapter 1

There had been five brutal murders in the City in less than a month. Rupert Galvin had an idea of who was responsible, if he told the Police they would lock him up and throw away the key. He headed for the Stacks where Mina, Luke and Ruby were waiting for him.

He walked down the stone steps and headed for the coffee machine. Taking a cup, he poured a large measure of whisky into it before sitting down. Luke and Ruby were laughing at some rude poem that had been sent to her mobile phone. Mina was putting a book back onto a shelf. She walked over to the table and sat down opposite him.

'Rupert is something wrong?' She could now sense his moods, she wasn't sure how it had happened but it made her feel closer to him, so she never questioned her feelings.

He looked up and took a drink before answering. 'I think Elizabeth Stone is in town and she's been very busy'

Both Luke and Ruby looked up. 'Who is Elizabeth Stone?' Ruby asked.

Galvin stood up and began to pace the room. 'She is the most beautiful… evil, sadistic half-life there is.'

'Oh' Ruby sat back in her chair.

Luke watched as Galvin paced. 'So what is she a vampire a…?'

Mina swallowed hard. 'The truth is Luke; we don't know what she is.'

Galvin continued.' She can walk through walls, cause intense pain with the click of her fingers; she's as quick as a vampire on speed. The five murders that have been in the news I think she's the killer.'

'So you've met her before then?' Luke was intrigued now.

'Oh yeah. I tried shooting her, stabbing, a stake through the heart, even Holy water. All it did was piss her off.'

'Yes and Rupert spent three weeks in the hospital after that encounter.' Mina answered, feeling a chill go through her as the memory of that terrible time came into her mind. It had haunted hers dreams for weeks after, finding Rupert and thinking he was dead.

Ruby was watching Galvin she had never seen him look so…uptight. 

'She just let you go then?'

Galvin nodded. 'Yes, I have no idea why. But we can't grade and smite this one. She's been around for about two hundred years at least that's what she told me. Maybe she feeds on the victim's fear I don't know. But she kills in brutal ways. Some times, she drinks the victim's blood like a vampire, or she chokes them slowly. Depends on her mood I suppose. '

'So what do we do?' Luke asked.

'I honestly don't know.' Galvin sat down beside him. 'We need to do as much research as we can. We need to go through every single book in the stacks till we come up with something.' Both Ruby and Luke groaned.

'Why don't we just leave her be and hope she goes away?' Ruby said flippantly.

Galvin slammed his cup on the table. 'People are dying Ruby. We have to find away of getting rid of her, for good this time.'

As Galvin walked to his car, he had an intense feeling of being watched. Turning he scanned the road; the night was still no one around. It was quiet. Just as he opened the door of the car, a woman appeared beside him. She was perhaps twenty years old, with short-cropped blonde hair. Wearing a long black leather coat. She smiled at him.

'Hello Mr. Galvin.' 

'Hello Layla. What are you doing here?' 

'My mistress wishes to see you.'

'Well you can tell your mistress to kiss my ass!' He got into the car.

'That is not very polite; you will make her angry if you do not return with me.' Layla was still smiling.

'If she wants me then she can come and find me herself, tell her majesty that!'

Galvin drove off, heading for his hotel. He looked into his mirror the girl had gone.

After taking off his shoes and tie Galvin lay on the bed. He drank more whisky and was feeling its effects. He was just falling into a light sleep, when the room suddenly felt very cold. The widow opened the curtains flapped in the cold breeze. Galvin sat up and saw a figure standing by the bed.

She was a vision of beauty, her long black hair cascading down her back. Her dark eyes watching him, a smile playing on her full, sensuous, red lips. She sat down on the bed beside him. His heart was pounding, mostly from fear but there was something else. He moved to sit up, her hand was on his chest and she pushed him gently back down.

'I sent Layla for you.' Her voice had a deep husky tone, her accent he had never been able to place, but it was very seductive. Her hand was still resting on his chest. 'I was very annoyed when you did not come to me.'

He shrugged.' Now you're here what do you want?' His voice had a confidence he didn't feel. He was sure his heart was going to jump through his chest any moment.

She smiled.' You are coming with me Rupert Galvin to a place where we won't be disturbed and we can have our little chat.' Her eyes seemed to glow he was mesmerised by them. He felt a slight dizziness he couldn't keep his eyes open. Willing himself to stay awake, he gradually lost the battle. He was then aware of hands lifting him off the bed, the feeling of being carried... then nothing.

When Galvin returned to consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was the ache in his shoulders. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw candles hundreds of them. They gave off plenty of light, making the room a warm amber colour. He tried to move his arms, realising his hands were captives in iron manacles that were chained to the wall behind him. He was in a square room no windows; a bed was in one corner. The walls were stone as was the floor. Maybe he was in a castle dungeon. He mused to himself. He then lifted his head up and wished he hadn't, pain raked across his skull like the Mother of all hangovers. He groaned and lent forward. 

'You are awake, about time.' Elizabeth Stone stood in front of him. Wearing a black dress that was so tight it showed off her curves to perfection. On her hands, she wore black silk gloves that reached up to her elbows. She smiled at him, before moving one of her hands in a quick gesture, as if she was shooing away a fly. A long thin cut appeared on Galvin's chest, blood quickly soaked his white shirt. He tried not to cry out by biting his lip.

'That was for not coming when I summoned you, and this is because I can.' Again, she gestured with her fingers, cuts appeared all over his body. They burned, blood began to drip down and pool on the floor at his feet. Sweat formed on his brow and trickled down into his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear his vision, he looked down to the floor and realised he was loosing blood very fast. Maybe he would die before she got to much enjoyment out of it. Repeatedly he was cut, just when he thought he was going to pass out she touched his brow with one finger. All the pain disappeared, the cuts healed instantly, the blood was gone.

'You know I could keep you like this for years?'

He nodded slowly. 'So this is what you want me for? To torture me for your kicks.'

She studied his face and gently pushed his hair back from his brow. Her face was almost touching his. There was a slight frown on her face' No Rupert, I do not want to torture you. I have a proposition for you.'

He leaned his back against the stone wall. He was exhausted. 'What do you want Elizabeth?' He was surprised when she picked up a glass of water and held it to his lips. 

'Drink slowly.' He did. She took it away placing it on the floor. She stood watching him for a moment before she spoke. 

'You have been helping Luke Van Helsing?' He nodded. 

'You know Rupert I could kill him at anytime?' 

'I know.' He whispered. He wished it wasn't true.

'Well I will give you my oath and my promise I will not hurt him ever, if you agree to one thing.'

Galvin was now wide awake.' Go on what do you want?'

'Quite simply Rupert I want … You. You to come with me as my willing companion.'

Galvin began to laugh he couldn't stop himself. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Then there was a great stab of pain across his throat. She stood only an inch away from his face.

'You have beautiful eyes Rupert, if you want to keep them in your head you will never laugh at me again. I can make your life a paradise or a living hell. The choice is yours, do not displease me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Demons or the characters in this story. Sad!

This chapter is dedicated to 5A7AH over at Luigi's.

Demons

Deal with the Devil

This chapter is has a little Rupert/Mina. Luke and Ruby have an adventure. Also my take on where the half-lives come from. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Galvin could not believe what he was hearing. One of the most powerful half-lives he had ever encounted wanted him to be her 'companion.' He shook his head he must be dreaming; the pain in his shoulders reminded him thiswas no dream. This was defiantly a nightmare, one that he could not escape from.

'What if I say no to your…proposal?'

Elizabeth smiled showing off her arctic white teeth. 'First I will kill Luke and his little girlfriend, then Mina.' She almost spat the name from her lips.

'Then my dear Rupert I will keep you till last, your death will be long and very painful.'

'I see, well when you put it like that I can't say no can I? But answer me this. Why me?

She paced up and down on the stone floor, her heels clicking as she walked considering her answer.' You have been smiting for far too long, it is time for it to end. Therefore, when you are with me your smiting days shall be over. 'She paused and watched him for a moment. 'I have lived a long time; many men have shared my life. After a while, I get bored, their infernal questions about my past. They no nothing of my…power or me. However, you Galvin, you are aware of what I can do. I can be what I am with you.

'All I know is where ever you go people die. You're just an evil half-life, and if I knew how, I'd kill you in a second.' His eyes flashed with anger, he pulled at the chains.

She laughed.' Oh, you tried that before remember.'

'Why did you let me live?'

'You amused me.'

'So what happens in a week, a month, when you get bored with me, like you do with your Prince's and your rich playboys?' He was exhausted and was finding it hard to keep standing.

She lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes.' I will not get bored with you.'There was something in her eyes, some small flicker of emotion he had only glimpsed. Then it was gone.

'All right then what does a compannion do exactly?'

'Whatever I say.' Smiling she turned from him, clicking her fingers the chains fell from his wrists. The relief was great; he rubbed at his arms to get the blood circulating.

'Come.' She walked to a large wooden door pushing it open.

'Where is this place anyway?'

'We are just outside of London. The house has been in my family for a long time. You may explore it as you wish, but be very careful after dark the grounds are patrolled by….guard dogs. You will not have seen...dogs like these.'

He swallowed hard. How was he going to get out of this?

'You have to let me see Luke. I haven't had a chance to explain.'

'No.'

'Please.'It pained him to plead with her.'Just let me say goodbye.'

'Very well, I know you humans have certain attachments to each other. You may see him tomorrow.'

They walked through the door into a large hallway. Again, it reminded him of a medieval castle, the floor was stone there were statues and suits of armour along the hall. A wide staircase was in the centre. There were tapestries adorning the walls

'This is the old part of the house I don't come here very often.'

'Only when your torturing people. Yes it has that medieval feel.'

She walked through another doorway and into a large modern kitchen, more doors it was like a maze. To Galvin it now resembled a stately home. This part of the house felt warmer, the decoration and colours lighter. They were now at the foot of yet another flight of stairs.

'Layla will show you to your room, there is a large bath I am sure you will enjoy a nice soak. Then when you have rested we shall have a drink together.'

'Oh gee! You are so thoughtful! But I don't want a drink; think I'll just have an early night.' His voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Be careful how you speak to me Galvin!'

As she turned to leave, she heard him mutter. 'Kiss my ass!'

She let that go, a small smile on her lips and walked away.

Layla appeared. 'Come I will show you to your room.' They were half way up the staircase she turned to him. 'Don't get her angry it's not worth it.'

'Well Layla she can only kill me once.' _I hope.'_

Mina Harker was worried. A feeling of dread had surrounded her since leaving the Stacks that evening. She had tried to contact Galvin, but his phone was switched off, something he never did. Mina had talked to Luke. He too had been unable to reach him.

Calling the hotel where he was staying the receptionist told her although she had not seen leaving, his room was empty and his account had been paid.

She poured herself a glass of whisky. There was always a supply in her home, for Galvin. She took a large swallow it burned her throat. '_How could he drink this?'_

Falling asleep on the sofa, she began to dream. It was a small comfort that in her dreams she still had vision. Tonight she dreamed of Galvin. His sparkling blue eyes and boyish grin that had given her butterflies, the first time she had seen him all those years ago. Suddenly he vanished, his voice was calling out to her but she couldn't find him_. 'Where are you Rupert?' _

Mina woke up. There was a knocking on the door; it took a moment for her get her bearings.

Opening the door, she quickly ushered the two teenagers inside.

'What's going on? Where's Galvin? Luke asked.

Mina could only shake her head. 'I don't know Luke.

The phone rang Mina's face showed relief when she heard the voice.

'Mina its Galvin.'

'Where hav…'

'Listen I don't have much time I am on my way to see you now.'

'Are you alright? Rupert!' He was gone.

*

Galvin was deep in thought as he and Elizabeth travelled back to London. What did Stone really want with him anyway? He didn't buy the 'companion' story. Maybe she really did just want to stop him from 'smiting' her half-life friends. He had been amazed the night before when Layla had shown him his room. It was large and masculine decorated in browns and gold. A four-poster bed dominated the space; the drapes were a deep burgundy colour. A wooden dresser stood in the corner filled with every kind of after-shave and men's toiletries. It was like a department store. The bathroom was huge, the bath was in one corner and it took an age to fill it. He could not relax in it though and after washing, he got out and dressed. He pulled the heavy curtains back from the window and had looked out into the night.

Moonlight shone down onto a landscape garden. There were statues that lined the long winding driveway. A fountain to the left, he could just make out the water cascading down over six tiers of stone. A movement had caught his eye, prowling at the base of the fountain was a large black figure. The way it moved reminded him of a black panther he'd seen in a zoo. Its head turned up and he caught sight of bright red eyes glowing like hot coals.

_Not a Panther then._ He was pleased to find a drinks cabinet and inside was brandy, he drank two glasses and lay on the bed. Eventually he fell into a light sleep and dreamed of Mina. Her beautiful face, her smile. When he woke, he promised himself if he ever got out of this mess, he would tell her how he really felt.

As the car pulled up outside of Mina's home Galvin opened the door before the car had come to a stop. A hand on his arm pulled him back. 'Do not be long I do not like waiting.'

The three sat at the table drinking another coffee. Ruby was becoming impatient. 'So he told you nothing?'

'No Ruby we just have to wait he will be here soon.' She lifed her head up hearing footsteps on the stairs. Mina knew whom they belonged to.

'He's here.'

The door opened Galvin stepped in. They all stood up, speaking al at once.

'Look I don't have much time they are waiting for me outside.'

'Who's waiting?' Mina stood in front of him. He took her hand.

'We have made a deal, if I go with her then you three will be safe.'

'What? How can you trust her? 'Mina gripped his hand.

'I don't have a choice.'

Tears welled up in her eyes.

'How long?' Ruby asked.

'That I don't know Ruby.'

'So we just watch you go with this 'thing' and do nothing.' Luke asked angrily.

'Go and see Simeon he may know something. You need to find out as much as you can about her. I will try and stay in touch some how.'

Galvin then put his arms around Mina. She rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling his warmth, hearing his heartbeat. She was reluctant to let go.

Ruby was next. He looked down at her. 'You keep out of trouble.'

She smiled at him. Speaking up over the lump in her throat. ' I'll try.'

He then turned to Luke. 'Promise you will look out for Mina, and try not to get yourself killed when I am gone.'

He held out his hand out and was surprised when Luke ignored it and grabbed him in a fierce bear hug.

'I will and I promise you Galvin, I will find away to get you back.'

There was movement behind them, when they turned Elizabeth was standing by the door. 'Have you said your goodbyes Rupert I do not like to be kept waiting?'

'I haven't been that long.'

Mina walked across the room and stood in front of the woman who was taking Galvin away from her, she felt cold fury pulse through her vains.

'You are heartless, what are you going to do with him?'

Elizabeth placed a finger on Mina's forehead. Instantly her sight returned.

'I am not so heartless Mina. I will allow you to see him one last time before we go and you can then watch us leave together.'

'Come Galvin. '

Mina ran towards him and held onto his arm he turned, she kissed him firmly on the lips before whispering into his ear.

'I will see you in my dreams.'

Galvin kissed her back he gently touched her cheek and was gone.

Tears slid down her face. Her sight faded, taking a deep breath, she composed herself before facing 'The children.'

'Now you two we have a lot of work to do. You must go and visit Father Simeon; I will go to the Stacks and do some more research.'

Both Ruby and Luke were quiet as they travelled in Mina's car. They pulled up outside of the church.

'Go on.' Mina coaxed then. 'We will catch up later.'

The pair got out out and stood at the door of the church where Luke had stood with Galvin only a few months before.

'So what do you think she is then?' Ruby asked as they waited.

'I really don't know lets hope Simeon can help.'

A small partition in the door opened. Simone's eyes peering out.

'What do you want?'

'Simeon it's me Luke Van Helsing. 'He could not belive he used that name. The door opened. They stepped into the church and followed Simeon, he stopped turning to the pair.

'What is it you want from Me.?'

'We need some information on a half-life called Elizabeth Stone.'

Simeon's face visablly paled at the mention of her name.

'I see, sit down this could take a while. Stone is a She-Demon a very powerful entity. I do not know of any way of killing her. Where is your colonial friend by the way?'

'Oh he's out of town for a while.' Luke had told Ruby not to mention Galvin, Simeon clearly disliked him and may not help.

'Out of town eh? Chasing some half-life with that ridiculous pulse gun of his.'

Luke just smiled and nodded.' Can you tell us anything Simeon, about the She-Demon?'

'I know very little, there is only one person that may help you. Wait here I have to fetch something.'

'Grumpy old bugger isn't he.' Ruby mused.

'I heard that.' Came a voice seemily from nowhere.

'Ruby don't upset him!'

'Sorry.'

Simeon returned holding a small wooden box; opening it, he removed a black silk bag. From the bag, he took out a flat golden disk. Luke studied the object; it was covered in strange markings and symbols.

'This is a key you must guard it with your life. Never let it leave your person, not for a second. Do you understand?' They both nodded.

'The man… I say that figuratively you must find is called Horricks.'

Ruby sniggered. 'Sorry I thought you said Horlicks. You know the… bed time drink.'

'Ruby!' Luke shook his head.

'This is no laughing matter young Lady. Horricks may see you he may not.'

.So how do we find him?' Luke was becoming impatient.

'You must go to Glatonbury Tor. You do know what that is?'

'Yes.' Ruby piped up. ' It's a big hill with an old ruin on top of it.'

Simeon gave her a cold look. 'That old ruin is St Michael's Tower. You must go there, place the disk onto the stone floor. There are markings in the stone that this key will fit. Turn it three times clock wise. A stairway will open go down; a wooden door will be there knock and wait. If it does not open, it means he will not see you. If that happens you must leave immediately. Or you will be trapped inside. Do you understand?

Luke reapeted the instuctions. 'Thank you Simeon.'

'Don't thank me yet, even if he does see you he may not help depending on his mood. 'You.' he pointed to Ruby do not upset him with your chatter'.

Ruby gave a pout.' I won't.'

Back at the stacks, they told Mina what they had learned.

'Well at least we know what she is. That's a start.' Luke said going through yet another book.

How come you didn't ask Simeon for help last time?'

.Mina took a deep breath. 'We first thought she was a vampire Galvin went after her. She almost killed him, and then she just seemed to disappear. We never thought she'd be back.

We were sadly wrong.'

'I've just thought of something.' Ruby said sitting up in her chair. 'Glastonbury Tor is owned by the National Trust, how are we going to get in without anyone seeing us?'

'We'll leave when it's dark. I'm sure we can climb over a fence or something.'

'Oh great!'

'Ruby you don't have to come with me.'

'What and miss all the fun?'

Luke went for pizzas but none of them had much of an appitite, they looked through books for anything to do with a She-Demon. So far, they found nothing. Later that evening they drove to Glastonbury, the Tower stood out from the landscape like a large finger pointing at the sky.

'Monks were hung there you know.' Ruby said.

'Not scared of ghosts are you Ruby?' Mina smiled… Ruby pulled a face.

'Well this is it. 'Mina touched Luke's arm. 'You will be careful. '

Luke smiled. 'Of course.'

'Right then we will leave you here call when you are finished. Good luck.'

The two hurried from the car. Walking around Luke spotted a way in. Climbing over the fence Ruby got her foot caught and fell. Luke helped her up. They hurried to the foot of the hill. Looking to see if they had been discovered, no one seemed to be around. The wind began to pick up and heavy raindrops came down. By the time they were half way up they were both soaked. Luke did not want to use the torch for fear of them being seem. It was a relief when they made it to the tower. Luke took the disk out from the holdall wiping his hair back out from his eyes. He was so cold his hands were shaking.

He then had to switch on the torch so he could find the groove in the stone.

At first, he couldn't see what Simeon had been talking about.

'There.' Ruby pointed. It was just a small indentation in the stone.

The disk fitted perfectly and they counted together as he turned it three times. At first nothing there was a grinding sound the stone at their feet began to move Luke picked up the disk. The stone floor had moved, revealing steps going down into the darkness.

'Come on then let's go.'

They reached the bottom and Ruby squealed. 'There's a street down here, look cobbles and everything.' She wandered off marvelling at the strange little houses.

Luke grabbed her arm. 'Ruby we haven't got time to go sight seeing. '

They stood in front of a large wooden door. Luke knocked hoping it would open. Slowly it did. All he could see was blackness.

'Hello is any one here.'

Suddenly a figure loomed up in front of him. Luke's heart pounded. A tall thin man stood in the doorway. He was slightly stooped. Luke was amazed at the length of his white beard; it came almost to his knees.

'Come in don't stand there dallying all night.'

They were shown into a large room filled from floor to ceiling with books. A fireplace with a roaring fire greeted them.

'Sit down lets have tea and crumpets.'

On a small table in front of them were three cups and a plate of crumpets.

'Now then drink your tea it will warm you up.'

Luke took a small sip. 'My name is…'

'I know who you are. Why did you come here?'

'We need to ask about a She-Demon called Elizabeth Stone.'

He nodded. 'I see.'

Ruby was fasinated. 'This place is amazing I cannot belive we are actually inside of a…hill.'

Horricks smiled. 'You are not, you have now entered Avalon. A different dimention from your own world. The two teenages looked stunned.

'Let me explain. Long ago, a man named Tobias Stone was the guardian of the key you hold in your hand. It is a key to different dimension. Passed down through the generations. With this key, he could travel to worlds you can only imagine. But he was foolish, he brought things back with him that have caused havoc on your world ever since. First there were Fairies, Unicorns the odd Dragon egg can you believe,'

He shook his head.

'So they did really exist?' Now Luke was fascinated

'Of course but what is not of your world must be sent back, upsets the balance you see. Anyway they were all smited in the end.'

The two looked at each other.

'Something wrong?'

'No.' Luke shook his head. ' It's just a friend of ours -that's his favorite saying. Please go on.'

'Well Tobias lost his wife and child to some terrible disease. One day he travelled to the dark realms a place of Demons and half-lifes. He found a young child wandering on her own. Naturally, he thought she was human. He took pity on her and brought her back with him. For some reason he left in such a hurry he didn't close the doorway properly and so half-lifes entered your world. People like Galvin smite them.'

'You know of Galvin? Luke couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

'Of course, his ancestors before him have all been smitters. Anyway, Tobias took the child and brought her up as his own unknowing what he had brought into the world. That child is a She- Demon. Your world is a delight to them like a child in a sweet have no power in their world but in yours, well you know what she can do.'

'How do will kill her?' Ruby asked.

'You can't kill her only send her back to where she belongs, when you smite something you are not killing it but simply sending it back.'

'How do we do it then?' Luke was sitting forward in his chair.

'You must go back to her realm and bring something you can use as a weapon, some metal for example to make a bullet or sword. In fact a piece of wood could be surfice, use it against her and she will be sent back.'

'The problem is she is strong and powerful it will be hard to get near her. She has Galvin captive---sort of.'

'I see now then why would she take Galvin? Horricks mused. 'She may think he knows where the key is or it could be something else.'

'Like what?' Ruby asked intrigued now.

'She may be wanting a mate, very passionate creatures She-demons.'

Luke's jaw dropped.' Galvin?'

'Why not? He's a good looking bloke.' Ruby knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth she had made a big mistake. 'For an older man I mean.'

Luke had a great grin across his face. 'Ruby has a crush on Galvin.' He laughed at her reddening cheeks.

'I do not!'

Horricks coughed. 'If you are both finished.'

'Sorry.' Luke said still smiling.

'You must travel to Stonehenge; I will give you a drawing of a specific stone in the circle. Place the key upon it; turn three times, as you have done tonight. Be warned the dark realms are filled with many creatures that can do you great harm. Find something for your use and leave quickly.'

Ruby swallowed hard. 'All in a days work eh Luke?'

He nodded. 'Thankyou Mr. Horricks.'

'Good luck to you both and if you manage to rescue Galvin tell him I said 'Hello.' With that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Demons or the main characters in this story.

So sad that the series has ended, hope there will be another.

DEMONS

Deal with the Devil

Will Galvin get free of the She-Demon? Luke and Ruby visit the dark realms.

Rupert/Mina with Adventure and love a plenty!

Chapter 3

Before leaving the realm of 'Avalon,' Horricks handed Luke a small leather bundle. When they got back to Mina's car Ruby was explaining all they had learned from the strange old man. Luke then unwrapped the leather package, inside was a piece of parchment. There was a drawing of Stonehenge; one stone in particular had been circled. The 'key' stone. In large black letters it also read; 'This gateway can only be opened on the first full moon.'

''When's the next full moon?' Luke asked.

'I can't be sure, but it's approximately every twenty eight days. Why do you ask?'

'We can't open the gateway till then. Hope Galvin can hold out. I wish there was some way of contacting him, just to let him know we are trying.' Luke pushed his fingers through his hair.'

Mina swallowed hard. Trying to show a calmness she did not feel. 'I am sure he will survive, and he knows we will never give up.'

Ruby saw the look of worry that had passed over Mina's face.' Well Mr. Horricks told us the she-demon might want Galvin as a mate.' She giggled. Luke gave her a dark look.

Ruby shrugged.

Mina's thoughts were in turmoil. 'Oh Rupert, I hope with all my heart you are safe.'

*

Mean -while Galvin was surprised at how well he was being treated. The only upset had been when he had played his Johnny Cash CD. The whole house had echoed to the beat of 'Folsom Prison Blues.' Mistress Stone did not approve. She appeared in his room.

'Turn that noise down!'

'Can't you walk through doors like normal people?' Galvin was lying on the bed, whisky in hand.

'I am not… normal people as you put it.'

'You can say that again. You know when you get mad your accent gets more pronounced. 'He was smiling. Well at least he could annoy her. Made him feel a whole lot better!

'I am not angry!' She walked out slamming the door behind her. Surprising both Galvin and herself. She-Demons did not slam doors.

Later that afternoon she gave him a tour of the house. Stone Manor was old. Its foundations went back to the 14th century. Over the years, it had been added onto; it was now like an enormous castle than a manor. There were over thirty bedrooms that was just the most up-to-date part of the building. It was filled with antiques and curiosities.

After lunch, they walked around the gardens. There was an orchard, giant oak trees, kitchen garden, and greenhouses. She explained that all the land as far as the eye could see belonged to the estate. Galvin was impressed. He asked if she had inherited from a dead husband.

'No my Father left it to me; he was…a treasure hunter of sorts.'

They sat down on a wooden bench near the fountain. The Sun was warm on his face; he could feel her gaze upon him. She seemed to watch him constantly. There was a rustling sound, coming from a near-by rose bush. He got up to investigate. Beneath the bush lay a small bird. Gently he picked it up… He could feel its heart pounding against his fingers. Elizabeth stood beside him.

'What is it?'

'It's a bird, I think his wing is broken, if I can make a splint maybe I could fix it up for him.'

'Why?'

'If he can't fly then he can't find food, predators will catch him. Also he's probably in pain.'

She watched his face for a moment curiosity evident on her features.

'It would please you… to see him fly again?'

'Yes it would.' Galvin wondered what she was up to; she then surprised him by touching the bird's wing. At first, he thought she had killed the helpless creature. However, the bird flapped his wings eager to be free. The next moment Galvin watched it fly high up over the trees. He was smiling as he looked back at her, she returned the smile.' You are pleased?'

'Yes surprised though, I thought you might eat him.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Tonight some of my friends will be coming over for dinner. I want you there beside me.'

'Oh joy! Galvin rolled his eyes. 'All your half-live buddies come over to compare notes.'

'Actually there will be some humans there too. Be ready for 7.30.'

He watched her as she headed back towards house. 'What are you up to witch woman?'

*

When Galvin got to his room, he saw clothes laid out on the bed. Black suit, white shirt and a black bow tie. '

'Oh great! 'For a moment he thought about not getting dressed, simply not go down to dinner. Then he realised it would not be worth the hassle or pain. Sighing heavily he began to get dressed. He was almost finished dressing when there was a knock on the door. Layla entered.

'Mistress is waiting for you.'

Galvin was trying unsuccessfully to fasten his bow tie. Taking pity on him, she pushed his hands away. 'Men can never seem to tie these things.' He looked down at her.

'Why are you here Layla? She got some hold over you to?'

Layla looked into his eyes.

'She saved me a long time ago. I was an orphan and if not for her, I would have starved. I could leave if I wish but I don't want to.'

Now Galvin was confused, he was about to question her more when Elizabeth appeared.

'My guests are here, lets not keep them waiting any longer.'

Her dress was a deep red it hugged her figure, her long black hair hung loose around her shoulders. She appraised Galvin, with a deep stare he was becoming used to.

'You look very handsome.' She put her hand on his arm and they walked towards the stairs.

Galvin could see people standing in the large hallway.

'So, how many vampires are here tonight?

'Only two, the woman standing by the fireplace, the man she is standing next to. He's called Marcus and he prefers men…so watch yourself.' She laughed at the look of distaste on his face. All eyes looked up at them coming down the staircase. They made a very handsome couple. Galvin just wanted the evening over with. He could feel her hand on his arm; it made him think of Mina, how he wished she were here now.

'But the others are all boringly human.' She continued interrupting his thoughts. 'Helen and her brother Simon, the two older gentlemen are business associates.'

Marcus met them at the bottom of the stairs. He took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it.

'You know how to make an entrance Elizabeth.' She smiled at him.

'And who is this?' He looked Galvin up and down in an appreciative way. Galvin groaned inwardly.

'This is Rupert Galvin. Rupert this is Marcus Beecham. They shook hands.

'So Mr. Galvin what business are you in?'

'Pest control.' Galvin answered walking away. Leaving Marcus with a puzzled look on his face.

A thin young woman with a pale complexion walked over to Elizabeth. 'What is he doing here?' She hissed the words into Elizabeth's ear.

'Galvin is here because I want him here.'

'It's not right, you know what he is!'

'Shut up Jane. Or I will turn you into something…nice.'

Galvin was feeling uncomfortable knowing there were vampires in the room. Elizabeth took his arm whispering to him. 'Don't worry they won't dare come near you. They fear me. '

After introductions were made, there were drinks and small talk. Then they all sat down for dinner. There was normal conversation about affairs in the world. Galvin hated small talk, so he kept quiet .He could feel eyes watching him. If it wasn't Elizabeth, it was Jane or Marcus.

He just wanted to leave the table first chance he got.

He picked up his glass of wine and Jane caught his eye. Raising her glass to him, she asked: 'So how is the pest control business? She was smiling at him. Everyone at the table looked up.

'Very well thank you Jane. There are a few creatures I've yet to catch but their time will come.' He gave her a small knowing smile.

'Oh I am sure it will.' She returned the smile, quickly showing her two large pointed teeth, running her tongue over them. He got her meaning.

The meal was finally over; Galvin took a drink and walked out onto the veranda. It was a warm night. He pulled at his tie until it hung loose around his neck. He was looking out over the garden when he heard footsteps approach. He turned and leaned against the wall. A young blonde woman came out she saw him and stopped. 'Oh sorry I didn't realise anyone was out here.'

'That's okay there's room for two.'

She moved to stand beside him. 'I had to get some air it's so hot in there. Oh I am Helen King we haven't been introduced.'

'Rupert Galvin.' He shook her hand.

'That's an odd name… for an American I mean.'

'My Mother was from England. Think Rupert was her great Uncle or something. So how do you know Miss Stone?' He took a drink.

'Well my brother helps out on the estate, manages it all really. She has a wonderful library, lets me use it for my research.'

'Oh what kind of research?'

'I am a paranormal investigator.'

Galvin laughed. He hadn't meant to but it was so bizarre. If the poor girl only knew who she'd just had dinner with.

Helen was used to that reaction. 'So I take it you are not a believer Mr. Galvin?'

'Oh I believe alright, most of the guests here tonight are from the other side.'

She thought he was making a joke so laughed along with him.

Elizabeth had seen him leaving the room. Now she watched from the shadows. When she had first encountered Galvin, she had been impressed by his courage and his determination. There was more to it though, an attraction, it had been instant. It had been many years since she had felt that way. Now she watched as he laughed with the woman, she felt a stab of something deep inside. Could this be jealousy?

Walking towards them both Galvin looked up as she spoke. 'The guests are leaving come we will say goodbye together.'

Galvin took Helen's hand. 'It's been a pleasure, hope to see you again.'

Helen smiled back. 'I hope so to.'

'I don't think so.' Elizabeth thought as she walked away. When the last of the guests had gone Galvin turned to the stairs intending to go to bed. She called him back.

' Come have a drink with me.'

'Okay make it a whisky, damn sick of that wine.' He sat in an armchair next to the fireplace; the fire was still burning, giving the room a warm amber glow.

Going to the cabinet, she took out a small bottle with a silver stopper. The liquid inside was a bright blue but when she opened it, it turned clear like water. She put two drops into a glass of whisky. Handing him the drink she then sat in the opposite chair. He drank the whisky down in one go, thinking he could then go to bed away from her. She asked him something, he was shocked and sure, he'd heard wrong so he asked her to repeat the question.

'Tell me about love?' She was serious. Her eyes seemed to glow in the firelight.

'Well I… it's hard to explain.'

'Try.'

'Okay… when you first meet someone, you can be attracted to their looks. But that's not love, later it's the person you fall in love with. If they are happy, you are and if they are sad, you feel it. You want to be with them, it hurts when you are parted from them.' His mind turned to Mina.

'I see, is that all?'

Galvin shook his head.' No that's just a small part of it. Love can make you feel alive in such a way…it's amazing but it can hurt like hell.' He suddenly began to feel very hot. Must be the fire he thought he got up and walked towards the door. His vision began to blur he rubbed at his eyes.

'Are you alright?' She stood only inches from him, looking deep into his eyes then her gaze fell to his lips. Her arms went around his shoulders her hand caressed the back of his neck. He was on fire. He shook his head and pulled away from her. His breathing was heavy; he felt a passion burning inside if him. He had to fight it. Again, she put her arms around him. 'Am I so repulsive to you?'

He pushed his hands through her dark main of hair. 'No you are beautiful.' He put his hand on her chest. 'But it's what's in here that matters. You're not human.'

'Mina Harker is not human.'

'She may not be human, but she is beautiful inside.'

She pulled his head down into a brutal kiss, pulling at his hair. He returned the kiss until they were both breathless. Trying to get his thoughts together, he again pushed her away.

'You are an evil half-live… Leave me be.' He walked to the door using every ounce of self-control he possessed.

Later he dreamt of a dark haired woman he was kissing her neck, she touched his face and kissed his lips. 'Mina.' He whispered in his sleep. Elizabeth sat at the bottom of the bed watching him sleep. When she heard him whisper that name she left the room.

*

The night was never spoken of again. Elizabeth owned her own private jet. They travelled to Rome, Venice, Madrid. They dined in the finest restaurants Europe had to offer. He was pampered and he hated it. Galvin was becoming more withdrawn and sullen. She showed him all the sights, all the places tourists never got to see. No matter what she did, Galvin was no closer to her. One evening they were dinning in Paris. He had another glass of whisky.

'What can I do to make you happy?' Her voice had a pleading tone to it.

'Let me go.' He answered finishing his drink.

'No. I cannot. I do not understand I give you everything a man could ask for and yet….'

'You can't buy a person, all this.' He gestured around the room. 'Is materialistic it means nothing to me.' He stood up. 'I need some air. I am going for a walk.'

Elizabeth followed him from the restaurant, keeping her distance. He wandered along the streets, and then to her dismay entered a bar. Forty-five minutes later Galvin had drank enough stepping out into the street he'd only walked a few paces when a hand grabbed at his arm.

'Come let's go back to the hotel. '

'Don't tell me you've been waiting outside for me!'

She began to walk, the street was quieter now not many people around. Suddenly she stopped.

'What is it?' The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. Never a good sign.

'We are being followed.' She whispered.

Looking around he couldn't see anyone. She turned down into a long alleyway he followed.

There were large industrial bins along the wall lit by dim orange streets lights. Two figures seemed to appear from the shadows; both were wearing long dark over coats and hats. They moved closer

'Stay behind me Galvin.'

He wished he had his pulse gun. The two figures seemed to glide toward them. Then from his left a dark shadow emerged it was the animal he had seen prowling the gardens. Its red eyes gleamed it went straight for the figures; it reared up on its hind legs ripping the throat of one. He went down, and then his true form was revealed. The creature was long and thin, its body covered in scales with enormous claws at the end of its bony hands. It had a long face with lots of razor sharp looking teeth. The other creature howled and ran for Elizabeth but it did not get far as the large black beast also brought it down. Galvin looked at the remains they looked human. But he had seen them change with his own eyes. Elizabeth said something to the creature and it disappeared.

'What the hell were they? And how did your black 'guard dog' get here?'

'That was Mischa, my guardian.' We must leave now. I will explain everything to you later.'

When they returned to Stone Manor, Galvin waited for her to explain about the strange creatures. But she seemed preoccupied; also, he knew she left the house every night. Something had her rattled. One evening he was feeling restless. Wondering around the house, he entered the library. It was very impressive, he gave the books a passing glance, and one caught his eye, the title 'Black Magic.' taking it from the shelf he sat in a comfortable looking armchair. The book was decorated with beautiful illustrations, explaining spells and incantations. He slept.

Something was shaking his arm, when he opened his eyes Elizabeth was standing beside him.

'What are you doing in here?'

'Reading, would you believe.'

She didn't comment at his sarcastic remark.

'So where have you been all night, out smiting humans.'

'Why? Have you missed me?'

He mumbled something; she took the book from his lap. 'Interesting reading, did you learn anything?'

'Not really, thought it might have a spell for turning you into a toad. No luck.' He grinned

She shook her head, but could not help returning the smile.

'Come I want to show you something.'

She touched a panel on the wall and a door slid open. Curious he looked inside. It was a small room, with no windows. Shelves covered the walls; they were filled with boxes and papers. Elizabeth opened a box and pulled out a large book, it was bound in black leather. She placed it on top of the table.

'So this is where you keep your real spell books?' He walked down the few steps into the room.

'This book is a journal written by Tobias Stone my…Father or I should say the man who adopted me. It tells of all his travels to the dark realms. All the treasures he brought back. This picture is my true form.'

She handed him a drawing at first he thought it looked like a fairy, but the wings were black the teeth long and sharp. It was much larger than any sprite he had ever seen. She began to pace the small room.

'When Tobias entered my world I saw visions of his life, freedom such sensations! I changed myself into a human child, hoping he would take pity on me and bring me to his world. That he did. But for over two hundred years, my kind have wanted me back. Soldiers come like the ones we saw in Paris. It is those I kill they sometimes come in human form.

'How do they get into this world?'

'When Tobias tried to leave with me, soldiers followed. Somehow, we managed to escape, but with the fear and the great hurry, he didn't close the gateway properly. So over time, it has opened wider and they can get through. If they get me back, it will be closed again. There is one way I can stay in this world. She stopped pacing and turned to look at him. 'This will amuse you.' She seemed reluctant to continue, Galvin found it had to believe but… she seemed nervous.

'Go on.'

'If I find love and have that love returned… then I will loose my powers but will live as a human woman, grow old and die.'

Galvin was stunned. 'So all that time you weren't killing people you…'

She shook her head sadly.' No, I have never killed a human. I grow tired of the soldiers, the constant battle, waiting for them to take me back. I do not want to go back to my world, I would rather live and die in this one. I thought I could make you love me…I was wrong I know that now. I am sorry for the way I got you here…and for hurting you.'

He shook his head. 'I m sorry but I can't be the one for you.' He meant it.

'Your heart belongs to someone else?'

He nodded.

'And yet she does not know? Will you tell her?'

'Maybe one day… maybe never.'

'That is very sad.'

He shrugged. 'Elizabeth someone will fall in love with you give it time.'

'Oh yes I know that …but will I love them back?' She turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Demons or the main characters of the show.

DEMONS

Deal with the Devil

Chapter 4

This is last chapter of the story. Adventure and love abound! Hope you enjoy.

It was the night of the new moon. Time to open the doorway and find something from Elizabeth Stones world that could be used as a weapon against her. Luke, Mina and Ruby headed down to Stonehenge. Mina's driver was silent throughout the journey, Ruby was chattering about the enigmatic stone circle. The car pulled to a stop half a mile from the stones. Mina reached taking Luke's hand in hers.

'Please keep safe, call when you are back I'll be waiting for you. Good luck.' She gave a small smile.'

'Don't worry. I'll take care of him.' Ruby laughed, it sounded hollow even to her own ears.

The two teenagers set off not knowing what they were about to encounter. They had to be careful walking over the flat land it would be so easy to be spotted. At last, they came upon the stone circle, light was fading fast, the wind made a whistling sound around the large monoliths, the effect was eerie.

Luke took out the flat golden disk from his holdall. 'Okay no going back, you sure you want to come with me?'

Ruby nodded.

'Here we go then.' He placed the disc on the stone, turning it three times. A few seconds later, the sky darkened even more. Ruby grabbed an armful of Luke's jacket.

'Oh my God! What happened to the sky its gone green! There's green fog!' Ruby screeched.

'I know Ruby I can see that, the fog is glowing! We are not in our world anymore.' He took her hand from his jacket and held it in his own. They walked a few feet. Ruby stumbled over something when she looked down at what she thought was a stone it suddenly stood up on many legs and scuttled off.

'Yuk! 'She yelled. 'This is way creepy, come on lets find something and get out of here.'

The pair moved out of the circle it was hard to see anything in the fog. A shape passed in front of them, Ruby jumped and grabbed onto Luke's arm. 'What was that?'

'How do I know? There's nothing here what am I supposed to find as a weapon.' He complained.

They searched and looked on the ground. Some trees loomed up in front of them. Ruby sniffed the air. 'What's that smell? It's like lots of matches burning.'

She turned and panicked when she could not see Luke.

'Luke where are you?' Her voice had rose a pitch higher .Putting her hands out in front of her she felt something solid ,relief lasted a second till she realised what she felt was slimy.

' Oh no!' The creature turned facing her. Its orange glowing eyes seemed to look straight through her. It had scales on its back and a long tail. Its mouth looked like a crocodiles, with as many teeth. She slowly began to walk backwards. 'Nice creature go away!'

It moved closer to her sniffing the air, maybe it could not see her. She hoped. Ruby slowly moved backwards, her heart pounded as she bumped into something solid. It was Luke.

'Oh thank God! There's a horrible 'thing' in front of me with lots of teeth.' She hissed.

'I know! I've got his friend a few feet away! We need to get out of here.' He held the pulse gun in front of him, not wanting to use it in case it did not work and angered the creatures. As they moved away, the 'monsters' followed.

From above came a loud thumping sound, a dark figure hovered above them. Luke could make out a pair of black wings moving back and forth. The two creatures ran off… Ruby let out the breath she had been holding.

' Oh God it looks like a dragon! It must have frightened the others off!' I hope Galvin will appreciate this!'

'Yes Ruby! But its about ten feet away from us! Come on we have to go now!'

They ran the dense fog making it difficult to see where they were going. It seemed the place was full of noises and creatures. Luke stumbled he went down; he lay on his back the wind knocked out of him. Ruby ran back and was helping him to his feet; a dark shape loomed up in front of them. The smell was overpowering, Luke coughed as he struggled to get up he touched something on the ground. His fingers curled around it, a small branch picking it up he and Ruby ran for their lives back to the stones. Luke dropped the holdall onto the ground; he struggled to get the key positioned correctly on the stone. Ruby was horrified to see two dark figures coming towards the stones.

'Luke hurry something's coming!'

Sweat trickled into his eyes; he placed the key and turned it. Then he pulled his holdall onto his shoulder, it felt heavy. He was about to look into it when the world around them changed and they were back. Both panting they headed down the hill. Luke had the branch in this hand and showed it to Ruby. 'This is all I could get if I sharpen it, it could do as a stake I suppose.'

'Whatever, lets get back home first before we go off rescuing Galvin. I've had enough excitement for one day.'

*

Galvin was sitting in his favourite place in the garden near the fountain. Elizabeth came and sat beside him. She took his hand in hers; he did not try to pull back.

'I think it is time you left.'

He sat up. 'What do you mean exactly?'

She looked into his eyes holding his hand tighter. 'I cannot keep you here…as much as I want to.' She took something from her pocket. It was his mobile phone. 'Call your friends tell them to come and get you. I am going away for a while; I need to do some travelling who knows what I might find.'

He gave a guarded look. 'No tricks?'

'No tricks.'

'Why? What changed your mind?'

'I think you know the answer to that Rupert.' She stood up and walked back towards the house.

*

Galvin called Mina. Her heart pounded at the sound of his voice.

'Mina come get me.'

'Rupert are you alright?'

'Yes, look it's a long story I'll explain everything when I get back.' he then gave directions to 'Stone Manor.

Mina, Luke and Ruby were sitting in the car as it travelled out of London.

'I can't believe she would just let him go.' Luke said as he took out the piece of wood that he had sharpened into a lethal looking stake.

Mina sat forward. 'It could be a trick to lure us there, but we will see.' She touched the vial her pocket. Hoping she could take on a She-demon and win. Maybe.

'Well maybe he pissed her off and she's had enough of him! How is it you two have a weapon and I get nothing. So again two teenagers and a blind woman go to fight evil, with nothing more than a stick of wood and a vial of blood.'

'Well Ruby, if our weapons don't work you could kill her with your acid tongue and burning wit!'

'Very funny Mina, you and Galvin go to the same sarcasm school.'

Mina simply raised an eyebrow.

As the car approached The Manor, the two wrought iron gates opened.

'Looks like we are expected.' Luke mused as he placed the stake up into the sleeve of his leather jacket. The car drove slowly up the long driveway stopping at the large doorway. The three stepped out. Luke was first up the stone steps he was about to knock when the door opened. They stepped inside Luke holding onto Mina's arm.

'Wow this place is enormous! Ruby whispered. She looked up at the staircase it was like something from a movie.

'Why are you whispering Ruby?' A voice they all recognised came from down the hallway. Mina knew those footsteps.

'Galvin!' Ruby ran to him but stopped herself when she was inches away. He smiled putting his arm around her. 'You miss me then?' Before she could answer, he pulled her in to a bear hug. She was too stunned to speak, her face burned red. Next was Luke.

'Ah you've missed me Galvin, I'm touched.' Luke laughed at the scowl on his Godfathers face.

Galvin looked at Mina. She stood her head held high and a bright smile across her face. He stood in front of her.' Hi Mina.'

Her face did not betray what she was feeling inside, she simply raised an eyebrow.

'Hello Rupert I hope you are well.'

She was then pulled into a very tight embrace. 'It is wonderful that you seen unharmed Rupert, but will you please let me down I can't breathe.'

'Sorry.' he let her go.

As he turned Elizabeth appeared. Luke tensed up he pushed Ruby behind him.

Mina felt the others presence and held on tight to the vial in her pocket.

'I have only come to say goodbye, you can put your little weapon away Luke. You won't need it.' Elizabeth smiled at the young man. Walking up to Galvin, she placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Ruby was for once lost for words.

'Look after yourself Galvin, who knows we may meet again.'

He smiled down at her. 'You never know.'

Mina gasped as she felt the she-demon touch her face. Her touch was soft and warm, suddenly Mina could see shadows blinking a few times she saw the beautiful visage of Elizabeth Stone standing in front of her. Tears streamed down her face. 'Why would you do this?'

Elizabeth looked deep into her eyes then whispered.' Take care of him Mina Harker; this is my parting gift to you.'

Mina did not understand but the joy she felt was overwhelming. She found it hard to speak over the lump in her throat. 'I will I promise, thank you.'

Elizabeth gazed at Galvin. 'It is time for me to leave goodbye Galvin, you promise you will tell Mina soon?'

He nodded, and watched as she vanished through the wall.

In the car on the way back to the Stacks. Ruby told him about her and Luke's adventures trying to rescue him. 'So hang on Luke and I go through all that for nothing, I mean we were nearly killed you wouldn't believe…'

'Yes Ruby I owe you a great debt and I am sure you will remind me of it every day. But it was good training for you both.'

Her answer seemed to fade in his hearing as he turned and locked eyes with Mina. God he had missed her she was smiling and reached over taking his hand.

The first thing Galvin did when they entered the Stacks was pour himself a large measure of whisky. As he turned, he saw something sitting on the desk.

'How did that get here?' He asked pointing at a small creature that stood about ten inches tall. It had a long spiny tail, small wings folded up on its back, tiny hand like claws, which it was now ringing together. Large sad eyes looked up pleadingly at Galvin.

Luke walked over and petted the creature on the head. It seemed to smile at him.

'He was in my bag when we got back, a little stowaway and there is no way I'm taking him back.'

'That.' Galvin said still pointing. 'Is a rat dragon.'

The creature's ears pricked up.

Luke laughed. 'Hey he seems to know what you are saying.'

'Oh yeah he knows, they are very intelligent.'

The rat-dragon puffed out his chest in a gesture of pride at Galvins words.

'But they are nothing more than little pests!'

At that remark, the creature stuck his tongue out at Galvin. Ruby laughed.

'Oh he's so cute we've called him Boris.'

'So you are keeping him, well you can be the one to look after him.'

Ruby pulled a grape from a bunch that was on the table, Boris put it in his mouth pulled a face and spat it out. It hit Ruby on the cheek. It was Galvin's turn to laugh. 'They eat meat Ruby, raw meat.'

'Well we better go and get him some.' Said Luke taking Ruby's hand.

'What? Oh yeah we better go now.' They left Galvin and Mina alone.

'So what is it you have to tell me Galvin?' Mina stood smiling at him.

'Oh that can wait for later.' He took her in his arms they gazed at each other. She was looking into his eyes. 'I forgot how handsome you are Rupert.'

He kissed her slowly and tenderly. Mina sighed returning the kiss. Something hit Galvin on the cheek, he turned Boris had some grapes in his small 'hands' and was about to throw another.

'You little rat.' Galvin shouted. 'I will surely smite thee when I get my hands on you.' He then began to chase the rat-dragon around the room. Mina laughed so much tears ran down her face.

Later that night she dreamed Galvin was walking into a thick mist, she could not find him and was calling out but he had disappeared. She cried out his name and woke up. Two strong arms held her. 'It's okay it was just a dream, I'm here.' She lay down her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat Mina went back to sleep.

At the bottom of the bed Boris yawned and stretched, the humans had woken him up. Settling back down using Galvin's foot as a pillow he curled up and slept.

THE END


End file.
